


Now Sign

by iknowthisseemscrazy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknowthisseemscrazy/pseuds/iknowthisseemscrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So This only my Second ever fic based off the prompt: I'm really passionate about this cause and I will give you this flier if I have to shove it down your throat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now Sign

I'm really passionate about this cause and I will give you this flier if I have to shove it down your throat.

"So here's the deal"

Bellamy focus on studying for his history finals is snapped over to the annoyed looking blonde towering over his desk in the library

"See this flyer" which is abruptly shoved into his face

"You are going to take this flyer, read it, place it in book of yours, not in the bin and in 10 minutes you are going to walk over to where I am sitting" she points to a desk that currently has a signed taped to the front of it as a bored looking Latina flipping through something on it.

Wait when did that get there? He had been so focused he had totally missed that being set up

"and you are going to sign your name on that petition" The before mentioned flier is slammed down on his books and the blonde abruptly turns and marches away

What the Fuck? Bellamy thinks and his snaps out of his stupor

What the actual fuck?

He looks down at the flier on his books and back up to where the blonde has removed herself to, now sitting behind her table smiling and chatting with the girl next to her.

He was making great progress and was completely in the zone and then some stuck up princess came and slammed some flier about some furry animal in his face.

That was it, Bellamy slammed his hand down on the flier snatching it up in his hand as his stood and marched over to where the two girls were sitting

"I think you dropped something there Princess" he comments while throwing the flier casually back on the table

"Sorry? What was that" she responds raising an eyebrow in fake confusion

He tenses his jaw as he picks up the flier and waves it in front of her

"Oh, you want to know about this adorable creature" she smiles

"No I don't, you just can't…"

"Well this is the Leadbeater's possum, they have just been classified as critically endangered animal and we are writing a petition to the Government…"

"I seriously don't care, you just can't go…" Bellamy attempts to interrupt her, he really does not like someone talking over him

"Look" She stops him mid sentence and stands to meet his eye line dead on, there is no room for challenge in her glare "I have been here all fricking day trying to just get people to sign this damn petition so we can do something, anything to help these poor animals. Now pick up that pen and sign you damn name before I take this flier and shove it dawn your damn throat"

"Now listen here Princess…" He held her glare with one of his own, he could feel the tension prickling around them. How could she just walk up and demand things of people? Of him?

screw this he thought as he glanced down at the table before meeting her eyes again

"Just, Please" she said all of a sudden the fight going out of her. He stepped back in shock, he was prepare to fight go tooth and nail with her about interrupting his focus but how can he possibly fight with someone who now just looked so dejected, so fragile, so… gorgeous.

He stopped to take her in big blue doe eyes, Long blonde hair in a braid which she was pulling over one shoulder, following her hand with his eyes and she ran it from her shoulder down her side to rest on her hip, accentuating her curves as she went. She was really breathtaking how had he not noticed her before?

Shaking himself out of his trance he glanced over to her friend who looked on in amusement before he looked back to the blonde starting at him hopefully.

"Ok" he says as he picks up the pen to sign his name under the few that were already there, he glanced up hoping to find some thanks in her eyes only to be met with a smirk

"Awesome now take these fliers and hand them to your friends, I need more names"

He could not help the small chuckle that left his mouth and with a bemused expression he looked between the two friends

"Seriously" he cocked an eyebrow

"Oh yeah, she is deadly serious" the Latina added "How do you think she got me here" handing him a bunch of fliers

He chucked again, taking the fliers he glanced back to the blonde who was now busying herself with something on the table "Well played Princess"

She smiled and gave a mock curtsy "Why thank you, and it's Clarke"

"Nah I think Princess suits you" he turned and started walking back to his desk

"and what's yours?" she calls after him

"Well that you are going to have to earn" He replied chuckling at her while packing up his books, He will get more studying done at home

"See you later Princess" he comments as he passes by them making his exit

"See you later Asshole" He hears as the Library door closes

A month later and he is back at the Library with his earphones in writing a practice essay when a flier lands in front of his face. He chuckles as he pulls his headphones out of his ears and tilts his head up as he takes in the sight of Clarke leaning against the table

"So this is the Mountain Pygmy Possum" She smiles at him and places a clipboard with a petition in front of him "I am going to need you to put your name and number on this…" He cuts her off by leaning up and kissing her "So are so weak for little furry creatures" he whispers against her lips

"and your so easy" she replies while pushing him away from her "now sign"

He signs his name with a smile and hands the petition back to her as she smiles, gives him a quick peck on the lips before scoping the room to locate her new pray. Upon finding another poor sucker she turns to him

"Dinner tonight?"

"Absolutely Princess" he smiles up at her as she walks away. He replaces he earphone and takes a last glance at her, she is smiling and talking to some random about her latest rescue mission, He turns back to his books smiles at himself and shakes his head, he is a total goner with it comes to Clarke Griffin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
